


Truth be told

by Melbabewrites



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Falling In Love, Hotel Sex, Love, Love On Ice, M/M, Oral, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: JJ recounts the events of his and Georgi's first night together





	Truth be told

I watched him as he lay on the couch reading and began to admire him even more than I already had. His body was what I had originally wanted but after that first night of passion I realized he was much more than a talented skater with a tight ass. The way he looked at love made him seem much older than 27. He took it so seriously, in a way I had never experienced. It was the begining of something amazing.

At first, he was very unsure. "Are you messing with me? Trying to make me lose focus and miss jumps? You must be drunk. How is this possible, that you find me attractive?" He would question. But the more I pursued him, the more he started to open up and finally let me in.

That first night was like a raging, wildfire! Before we could step through the door of my hotel room, he was kissing me. I had taken him out for dinner and been giving him compliments all night. His lips pushed me through the doorway and we both immediately undress as soon as the door slammed behind us.

His fingers tangled into my hair as he kisses me hard. I walked backward towards the bed so we wouldn't have to break our mouth's embrace. His little moans into my mouth as we came apart for air, each time, were so intoxicating. Before we could even reach the bed, my cock was fully hard.

The tall, Russian man dropped to his knees as my ass landed on the blanket. This naked, love obsessed, talented figure skater, now had my cock in his mouth and I swear, he never looked more gorgeous. He looked up at me with his big, blue eyes and I became putty in his hands. I knew right then and there, I was going to become his love slave. The witch had cast his spell on me and I was his.

He cralwed on top of me, kissing from my cock to my lips again. The sound and feel of his breath in my ear made me weak. He wasted no time. I felt his soft hand grip my cock and position it at his hole. He slid down and it sank into his ass.

I let out a deep breath as i felt him surrounding me. The heat was almost too much to bare. His body looked hotter than ever, riding on top of mine. He mumbled in Russian as he moaned, whispering my name in between.

He had me so excited it was getting hard to hold back. My body was so close to letting go. Watching his slender but muscular form strech and drip with sweat above me sent me over the edge. I screamed his name as I exploded into him and yanked him down by the shoulders, pushing myself as deep as i could go. He screamed as well and spent his load between our chests. Our voices were a symphony of pleasure.

That was the first time we had ever had sex. It seems like eons ago. Back then I still thought I was staright and he was always wineing about his ex. I never pegged us for a match but now, truth be told, I can't imagine my life without my prince.


End file.
